Locket
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Seto Kaiba forgets to do something very important and it is the final straw for Mokuba. In a moment of anger Mokuba breaks something very important, what will he do and how will Seto react?


**Locket**

**This was an old piece that I had started ages ago and was left unfinished in my unfinished folder... Came across this and wanted to finish it and did a major edit with my more current writing style, which has major changed since originally starting this.**

**A short, well short for me, but sweet, simple one shot with the Kaiba brothers.**

**Seto Kaiba forgets to do something very important and it is the final straw for Mokuba. In a moment of anger Mokuba breaks something very important, what will he do and how will Seto react?**

* * *

The small raven haired boy stormed into his bedroom in anger, body language showing the anger well and clearly. It was uncommon for the boy to be so mad but this time he felt that he had all the reason in the world to be annoyed and angry. What was even more uncommon was the target that the anger to was for, his idol, his older brother.

The little boy was so frustrated that he just stood in the centre of his bedroom and stomped his foot into the ground in an attempt to release the annoyance. From a distance it just made him look like he was having a small paddy in the middle of the room, like a childish brat. But it was nothing about him being spoiled. He never played up, never complained, always did what was asked of him... Usually he'd take it in his stride but this was really crossing the line. Tears welled a little in his eyes but he kept them firmly pushed back into his head, not feeling that his older brother deserved them right now.

He quickly grabbed the card shaped locket that had hung around his small neck. He pushed in the button on the side to open the locket up. A few tears finally escaped when he saw the photograph inside the locket, a familiar young version of his brother smiling at him. How he wished that Seto was like that now... He could be such a jerk sometimes!

"Sometimes... I hate you so much!" The boy yelled in a sudden extreme boost of anger and unhooked the locket from around his neck. He didn't even bother closing the thing before he lobbed it right across the bedroom and slammed into the wall extremely hard. When he hit the wall a faint crack could be heard and even more of a one when he fell on the floor afterwards.

The boy breathed in deeply for a few moments, trying to release the pent up anger. He suddenly started to feel a lot calmer and was like a red cloud was lifting on his mood. His eyes widened as he looked in the direction of where he'd thrown his card locket and saw that it was now broken on the floor.

"Crap!" Was the only word that could be managed out of his mouth because he was so stunned. He was even more stunned when he said that word, not being allowed to use it, bad word.

"Mokuba!? Everything alright in there!?" Yelled in a voice through the bedroom door, one of the many servants at the house. "I heard a crash and a yell."

"... I'm fine!" Mokuba lied back in a yell, not wanting to tell anyone of what had just happened.

"Ok..." Mokuba heard the servant sigh and heard footsteps, telling him that the person had now left.

He quickly walked over and swooped up the locket in one hand. He held it up to his face so he could observe it closer and saw that he'd cleanly broken the top main hinge on it. It must've been that hard of an impact because it had only just been redone and fixed up... Even though Mokuba didn't feel that he threw it that hard but it obviously did... Can obviously hit very strongly when you're angry enough.

The small boy felt himself quiver, knowing that Seto would be extremely mad at him for doing this. Might even think that he did it on purpose... Wouldn't go down well at all... What would he do? Say? The locket's were important to his big brother... If he found out that it was broken...

_No! He just can't! _Mokuba told himself firmly. _I've seen my brother angry at other people... He yells and can have such... Cold eyes. But he might even be something worse... Disappointed in me..._

* * *

_I can't believe I forgot... I can be such a jerk! _Thought the tall brunette as he sat at his desk in his office. _Now he's mad at me! Can't blame him though... I did promise him..._

The brunette was no other than 'the older brother', Seto Kaiba. Guilt had started to hit him really bad when Mokuba left the office in annoyance, disappointment clearly seen on his face. He was feeling guilt because he knew it was totally his fault, none of it was the younger siblings fault.

"Why didn't I book the day off? I had plenty of time to do it..." He sighed to himself in frustration, of course no one had the answer except him. But his 'reason' was that he was to busy with the company and cards, as he always was. He'd forgotten all about what he'd promised and in all honesty... It wasn't like Mokuba was asking for much.

"I could've at least found a free space in my day for him... Ugh! Now what am I supposed to do?" Seto shouted lightly at no one but himself. He glanced at the desk calendar and saw that a date this month was circled around with a red pen. The date was tomorrow and it was circled for a very good reason. But being Seto he had gotten himself totally caught up that he hadn't even paid the calendar a flicker of a glance. What was the big deal about tomorrow? It was Mokuba's birthday.

"I promised..." He sighed again to himself. He had promised at least that they would be spending the evening together, go out and eat and have a little fun maybe, just the two of them privately. Mokuba would very often ask if they could do that but understood that his big brother was busy and understood the word 'no'. But it was his birthday... Couldn't Seto at least spare a couple of hours tomorrow for once? It wasn't that he didn't want to... It was just the fact that he had a big meeting tomorrow, didn't know whether he could make the time.

"To the heck with this!" Seto finally shouted to himself and launched himself out of his desk chair and onto his feet. "I'm just going to cancel, they can live with it just this once. It's his birthday and he looked so angry at me for not making the time..."

With that he picked up the phone and made a few quick calls and used an extremely stern voice when people thought he was joking. Seto Kaiba never missed a meeting or didn't do something for the company. But this time they were stunned because he said that he was in fact going to take the whole day off tomorrow, they'd have to manage for the day. They couldn't exactly argue with him... They knew what he could be like.

After making the calls he wandered himself out of his office.

* * *

"Mokuba?" Seto called as he walked a bit into his little brother's bedroom.

Seto frowned when he didn't get a response and walked further in. He stood in the centre of it and looked totally around and saw that Mokuba was nowhere to be seen in here. He saw that the bathroom's door, that was connected to Mokuba's bedroom, was open and obviously wasn't in use. Where was he all of a sudden? He wasn't supposed to go out without telling someone.

Seto let out a sigh and decided to sit down on Mokuba's bed and wait a little bit for him, he couldn't have gotten far. But when he sat down he felt something hard crack underneath him. He frowned and immediately jumped back up onto his feet again and turned around to inspect what had just happened. He lifted the quilt up off of the bed and his eye's widened when he saw a broken card shaped locket hidden underneath.

He was snapped out of his stunned state when he heard his brother's voice from outside the bedroom, in the corridor. He quickly picked it up totally and shoved it into one of his trench coat pockets and placed the quilt back down smoothly before Mokuba had totally entered the bedroom.

"Oh, Seto? What are you doing in here?" Mokuba questioned, voice stuttering quite a bit. Was he that nervous?

"..." For once _the _Seto Kaiba had to search for his correct cover up words. Should he say something about the locket? He soon decided on no as the answer, Mokuba should be honest with him and tell him about it. "Um... Well. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I should've... Booked the time off earlier, it was completely my fault."

"That's alright..." Mokuba sighed, noticing his brother was acting a little odd. His brother virtually was never lost for words, nor did he apologise and admit he was wrong. "I know you've got a lot on your mind right now."

"That's no excuse." Seto shot back bluntly. "And... That's why I've booked the entire day off tomorrow, for the first time in history."

"Really!?" Mokuba burst in amazement, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really." Seto nodded back. "I'll go and book some things special for tomorrow then."

"Aww... Can't tell me now?" Mokuba teased.

"Wouldn't be a surprise then, now would it?" Seto teased back, raising an eyebrow.

"That's going to be so cool!" Mokuba grinned to himself.

"Anything... You want to tell me?" Seto questioned, raising his eyebrow even higher.

Mokuba felt his heart almost skip a beat when he heard that question, sure hoping it wasn't about the locket. He looked past Seto a little for a moment to see that nothing look wrong so thought that he hadn't discovered it. "... Nope."

Seto frowned at that but quickly walked past Mokuba before it could be seen. "Ok... I'll see you later."

"Ok..." Mokuba sighed as he watched his older brother leave the room quickly.

Mokuba frowned a little to himself, his brother was acting a little off in quite a few ways. Did he know about the locket or something? No, that can't be it. If Seto knew then he would've most likely exploded, like everything else he gets mad about. And that was definitely something he'd get mad about...

He decided to leave the bedroom himself and go and play some games in his game room for a while. Might as well... All his homework and stuff was done anyway.

* * *

"Where is it!?" Mokuba exclaimed to himself, as quietly as he could. His quilt virtually being flung onto the floor in desperation as he continued in his search.

It was now the day of Mokuba's birthday and he was now searching for it under the quilt, where he thought he had left it. Why hadn't he realised it was missing before? When he was in his game room he'd been called to dinner and had the surprise of his life when he had seen his brother actually sitting at the dining room table. Seto didn't often eat with Mokuba, was usually to busy, sometimes didn't eat at all... Mokuba figured that Seto was still feeling guilty about almost missing his birthday yesterday. But was still shocked, thought he'd have had to rush through work yesterday because of taking the whole of today off. He was still acting off... Did he know something? He did keep on giving Mokuba a suspicious eye. But even so, it looked like Seto was making a real effort. Trying to be 'nice' and 'happy', well Seto's version of being nice and happy anyway.

After eating with him Seto actually asked for his help for once. Seto knew that Mokuba always did his homework first and made a quick job of it too, so knew he most likely had some spare time on his hands. But Mokuba had found it strange because his big brother hadn't asked for his assistance on things in a good while. Once upon a time he helped Seto out very often with current projects and such that they were doing and was always with him on his tour arounds. But more recently Seto had been saying that Mokuba needed to focus on the stuff that he needed to do and that he basically didn't have the time to baby him around in the company. Mokuba had taken that as quite an insult considering he was the main person under his brother controlling the tournaments and did a damn good job on them too. Plus often assisted him in the creations of the programs and had even helped Seto train.

But anyway he did, might as well take Seto up on his offer while he was being nice. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, as they always say. They'd ended up testing a new duel disk that Seto had in the works and had fun practising with them and noting any plus's or problems that it had. But had also been up late testing it but Seto didn't have a problem with it so much because it was a Saturday the following day. But had ended up with Mokuba sleeping Seto's bedroom instead because they were on the farthest side of the mansion and Seto's was next door. He went and slept while Seto continued a little bit longer.

He'd only just managed to get back to his bedroom and decided to check on it but found that it was gone! He was in deep trouble! Losing is worse than just breaking it!

"Looking for this?" Asked a sharp voice from behind.

Mokuba eyes widened when he realised who the voice belonged to and turned around to see his older brother looming over him from behind. His eyes widened even more when he realised what Seto was holding in his hand.

"I said, looking for this?" Seto repeated himself and scowled at Mokuba.

"Oh... You found it! I was... Looking for it." Mokuba quickly blurted out. "Thought I'd lost it."

Seto glared into him and raised an accusing eyebrow as he lifted the locket up. "Got something you want to tell me?"

"Uh... Uh..." Mokuba stuttered, not being able to find the words he was looking for. But then noticed something, he looked closely at his card shaped that was dangling from Seto's hand. It'd been fixed... It wasn't hanging off that broken hinge anymore. "It... Isn't broken anymore..."

"Ah. So you did know that it was broken then?" Seto pointed out, clearly not believing that Mokuba had just 'lost it'.

"So... You figured it out then?" Mokuba sighed with annoyance, knowing he was most likely to be done in on his own birthday.

"Yes, Mokuba." Seto replied sternly, eyes not leaving the small boy. "Now the parts I haven't figured out is why it's broken and what was it doing not around your neck? You usually never take it off."

"Yea... That was a dead give away. Seeing me yesterday without wearing it was obvious."

"I... Knew even before that. Wondered why the bed was so crunchy." Seto crossed his arms and continued to have a accusing raised eyebrow.

"Look, sorry! I didn't mean to break it! It was an accident!" Mokuba quickly apologised as quick as he could make his mouth work. "Honest!"

"Hmm... And why should I believe you, Mokuba? You've obviously been lying."

"I've never lied about anything else!" Mokuba defended. "You just... Got me so mad. And in a rage I threw it across the room... And that happened..."

"Mokuba..." Seto sighed and uncrossed his arms, feeling himself soften a little. "It wasn't so much _this_ that annoyed me."

"Huh?" Mokuba pulled a questioning face.

"It was the fact that you didn't tell me what happened." Seto replied with a saddened look on his face. "I want you to tell me when you're in trouble or distress not hide things from me."

"But were going to be mad at me!" Mokuba burst. "I know how much the lockets mean to you, you don't even ever take yours off."

"Neither do you usually."

"I was angry... I threw it in rage... I'm sorry... I was cross because I thought you'd forgotten my birthday... And me..."

"I'm sorry too, Mokuba. I shouldn't have forgotten to book the day off and basically tell you to get lost." Seto replied. "I shouldn't have ignored you so much recently... I'm you're older brother... You're father figure. I shouldn't push you to one side just because I have busy periods. I can understand why you got in a moment of anger."

"That's alright." Mokuba smiled. "I'm sorry, I see that I should've told you about the locket breaking..."

Seto nodded in understanding, could understand why Mokuba hadn't told him. He'd been worried that Seto would be mad and yell at him, he knew he wasn't the best person to get mad. He held out his hand and pushed the now fixed locket into Mokuba's hand. "That's not all I did." Seto smirked as he did so.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't just have your locket emergency fixed." Seto answer mysteriously. "Your birthday present's inside the locket. It was something I had to call in specially for you and I'd been planning."

Mokuba frowned for a second, what special thing could fit inside such a tiny object? He then gave himself a mental shrug, what did it matter? A birthday gift was a birthday gift! He opened the locket by the side latch and gasped when he saw what was poking over the picture of a much younger Seto.

"H-How?" Mokuba finally found a word.

"Happy Birthday, Mokuba." Seto smiled pulling him into a quick hug and released him.

Mokuba continued to look at the inside of the locket with amazement and finally picked the card out of the locket. "A Blue Eyes?"

"Yep, it's an official one too."

"But... How?" Mokuba continued to question. "There's only three left in the world now and you have all three. You surely couldn't have given me one of your own ones, then you can't make you're Ultimate Blue Eye's."

"It's not from one of mine." Seto reassured Mokuba, knowing Mokuba would never accept one out of his own deck.

"Then how?" Mokuba nearly snapped, getting a tad annoyed that he was repeating himself.

"Pegasus owed me a favour... And... Since there's originally supposed to be four in the world... He had no problem remaking the one that I destroyed all those years back." Seto explained. "The only I ask is, no trading games, please. It's only for you to use."

"Will do." Mokuba nodded and smiled sweetly. "Thank you! This is the best!"

With that they hugged again, Mokuba grinning ear to ear. This was the best birthday present ever! Both of the brother's now happy that the situation was now sorted and could now enjoy the rest of their day... And they did... And for once Mokuba had Seto all to himself for once and had fun... Definitely a birthday Mokuba would never forget for so many reasons!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story and review me, tell me what you think of this piece.**

**Feels a bit strange just doing a one shot for a change with Mokuba and Seto, usually do long stories of them. But I enjoyed writing this shorter piece for a change : )**


End file.
